1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a hairbrush and the product thereof, more particularly to a method for manufacturing a high quality hairbrush.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of a conventional flat-back brush which comprises a plurality of metal bristles that are set into a rubber piece 2. The periphery of the rubber piece 2 is adhered to a cavity periphery of the rubber piece 2 is adhered to a cavity of a flat base 3. The rubber piece 2 is slightly and outwardly convex in order to assure that the bristles 1 have a good elasticity when the user is brushing his/her hair. The assembly of such a hairbrush is troublesome and time-consuming because the bristles 1 must be individually and manually mounted to the rubber piece 2. To overcome these disadvantages, a flat-back hairbrush is manufactured by injection molding the bristles 1' and the base 2' connected to one end of the bristles 1', as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, the hairbrush can be rapidly and automatically manufactured. However, since the bristles 1' and the base 2' are usually made of polypropylene or nylon, the elasticity of the bristles 1' is poor. The user may feel uncomfortable when brushing his/her hair. FIG. 3 shows a conventional vent brush which includes a plurality of bristles 4 and a base 5 in which each of the bristles 4 has an end buried therein. The conventional vent brush is made of polypropylene by means of an injection molding method. Therefore, the vent brush can be quickly and automatically manufactured. However, because of the good flowability of polypropylene which is necessary for injection molding, the vent brush has an unnecessary flash formed on the external surface thereof. In addition, the bristles 4 of the vent brush, which are made of polypropylene, have poor elasticity, thereby making the user uncomfortable.